


Erotyczne fantazje 108

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 108

Członek Weiss znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości biustu jej liderki. Ruby uniosła swoje obfite piersi tak, że penis dziedziczki znajdował się na nich.

Zaczęła poruszać swoimi piersiami, sprawiając, że penis zanurzył się cały między nimi. Ruby zaczęła rytmicznie go masować, poruszając swoimi dużymi piersiami w przeciwnych kierunkach, w górę i w dół. Weiss jęczała z rozkoszy.

Liderka, ściskała go mocniej, sprawiając, że nasienie dziedziczki wystrzeliło, trafiając prosto w jej twarz. Lepka substancja spływała po jej policzkach i brodzie, kapiąc na jej biust.


End file.
